


Chaos

by Fangirl_Anime_PJO_OtherBooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coach Ukai is a mood, Fluff, Hickeys, Karasuno, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, The team is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Anime_PJO_OtherBooks/pseuds/Fangirl_Anime_PJO_OtherBooks
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating in secret... What happens when the rest of Korosono sees hickeys on their necks?ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, constructive criticism is welcomed! Hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started dating during the summer break before high school. They keep it on the down low. They didn't even tell their families due to not knowing if they would support and accept them. They had many sleepovers as "best friends" during the summer. And when school started they tried to keep their relationship a secret also. But it was hard when it was all they could do not to show PDA.

_***Time skip to the middle of the year*** _

Practice just ended and it was all Yamaguchi could do not to to run over and cling to Tsukishima. All I have to do is wait 'till we get to his house. He thought.  
Tsukishima was having the same thought, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his boyfriend and never let go.The walk home was excruciating for both of them, the team decided to go get meat bins after practice, and to avoid suspicion, the two boys agreed.

"Meat buns, meat buns, I'm hungryyyyy. Gotta fill up my stomach will all the- oof" Was all Hinita got out before Kagayama wacked him in the head. (The song was to the tune of 'bathroom, bathroom I got to peeeee')

  
"Ow, that hurt!" Hinita complained

  
"Well I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't being such a dumbass!" Kagayama retorted.

  
Suga shot them both a disapproving look. They continued walking to get meat buns. As soon as they got their meat buns Yamaguchi couldn't take it anymore.

  
"Suga, me and Tsukki are going back to his house. He is helping me with my English work."

  
"Tsukki and I. this is a perfect example of why I'm helping you." Tsukishima got the hint and played along.

  
"Okay, just make sure you get enough sleep" Suga said.

  
They didn't even reply, they were already out of there. They raced back to Tsukishimas house. As soon as they got through the door Tsukishima told Yamaguchi that they were home alone. He barely finished his sentence before Yamaguchis lips crashed into his own. He moaned in agreement.  
All Tsukishima felt was want, he wanted Yamaguchi close, and fast. He swiped his tongue against Yamaguchis bottom lip asking for entrance. Yamaguchi gladly gave it to him. The taller boys tongue moved into the other boys mouth. He ran his tongue along Yamaguchis teeth while tangling one of his hands through the shorter boys hair, and the other on his hip pulling him in closer. Yamaguchi started sucking on Tsukishimas younger earning a moan.

  
Tsukishima pulled away to take a breath, when doing that he pushed Yamaguchi onto the couch. Tsukishima went back to kissing Yamaguchi. Both of the boys' hands were under the others shirt. It wasn't long before both of their shirts came off. Tsukishima detached himself from Yamaguchis mouth and peppered kisses starting from the corner of his mouth and ending in the middle of his neck. At the middle of his neck Tsukishima liked a small circle, from there he started to kiss and suck at his neck.  
"Mmmnnggg" Yamaguchi moaned.

  
Upon hearing this, Tsukishima kept going until there was a really dark spot on his neck. Then he moved down and started a new hickey on his collarbone.  
"Mmmnnnnn, Tsukki!" The shorter boy moaned.  
After a little bit, Tsukishima had added another hickey on Yamaguchis collarbone. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi didn't feel comfortable going any farther so he went back to his lips. The kissing became rather slopy due to both boys becoming tired.

  
Both boys suddenly heard a car pull up outside. After profanity being shouted on Tsukishimas part, and many 'craps, shoot, fudge' and other sad excuses for swears on Yamaguchi's part, both boys had their shirts back on. Remembering the hickeys, Tsukishima put his headphones around Yamaguchis neck. He turned on the TV right before his parents came through the door.

  
"Hello boys, is Yamaguchi staying for dinner?"

  
The boys turned to each other. Both of them knew that if he stayed, Tsukishimas parents would see the hickeys and ask questions.

  
"No ma'am. I have to leave for home in a few minutes" Yamaguchi replyed. He got up and grabbed his bag.

  
"I'll walk you to the door" Tsukishima said

  
"Thanks Tsukki!"

  
When they got to the door Tsukishima whispered in the other boys ear. "Keep the headphones on, you can give them back tomorrow". Yamaguchi nodded his head in agreement. Then he headed out the door.

  
*Time skip to the next morning*

  
After leaving house Tsukishima caught up to Yamaguchi.  
"Hey Tsukki! I could figure a way to cover up the hickeys, so the team will ask about them. I think that it's time they knew."

  
"I do too. When they ask we'll tell them"

  
And with that school came and went.

  
_***Volleyball practice*** _

"ROLLING THUNDER!" Noya shouted.

  
"Shut it pipsqueak" Tsukishima said coldly.

  
Not long later came a shout. "YAMAGUCHI HAS A HICKEY!" Shouted Tanaka.

  
"Yamaguchi, do you mind telling us who have you those?" Dashi asked.

  
"It was me." Tsukishima said as he put his arm around Yamaguchis shoulders as the shorter boy blushed. Then everything went to hell.

  
Hinata poured water on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi saying "HoLy wATeR". Kagayama then threw Hinita across the gym. Suga fainted into Dachi's arms. Noya chased Tanaka while saying that he owed him ¥5,000. Asahi just sat in a corner and prayed do to all of the chaos, he even had a cross in his hands. Ennoshita stood there in shock when he realized something. A few months back he saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi rolling around on the ground outside during a training camp. He assumed that they were wrestling. Now he wasn't so sure...

  
Coach Ukai walked in, saw the situation, and walked right back out saying "I need a few beers before I deal with this".  
After, Dachi was able to calm everyone down, he asked the two people in question some questions. After all was solved and Suga woke up, a lecture was given about how this shouldn't affect how they play. After the ¥5,000 switched hands everybody went home. Suga and Dachi stayed behind to clean up. The both smiled as they watched Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk into the horizon holding hands.

Just wanted to say Happy Birthday to my baby Yamaguchi!! -November 10th 2020


End file.
